Blending
by Eighty-Five
Summary: Just a mature fic I've been writing. Reviews are love. sasorixdeidara


**Summary: **The spaces between fingers are meant to be filled by those of your important person.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, such thoughts depress me.

**Note: **I'm running low on inspiration, FEED ME! (

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Calloused fingers tips met splintered ones in a soft and loving gesture. They curled around to desperately lock within the others. Thin parted lips met pale ones and a roaming hand tangled itself in dirty blonde locks.

Colors were blurred when a bright Akatsuki cloak floated down carelessly to the floor. Other garments were stripped and tossed in every which way. Blonde mixed with red, cerulean with hazel. They clashed together, but at the same time complemented each other.

Every time was like the first. Hands moved in a fashion as if they were discovering each new cavern, dip or scar for the first. Tongues slid alongside the other and tasted like never before. Feelings aroused that never failed to deliver passion and hunger.

Nobody knew of their secrets. They were frowned upon and hated. Why did it feel so right? Why did each soul starve for the other? Why did they only feel whole when they tangled their bodies in such a fashion? So many questions that were lost because no answer could define what they were feeling. Such love could only be experienced, and that was what it was. Love. It took near eternity for them to realize such a feeling, such ability.

Hot fingers trailed down the red head's spine. A moan of pleasure slipped out. The hand holding the younger's head pulled it close and deepened the kiss. Teeth nibbled the blonde's lower lip and slowly moved down placing delicate kissed along the jawbone and down the neck to settle on pale skin. The same teeth grazed the blonde giving playful nips and licks. Covers bunched and tightened as they rolled each fighting for dominance but keeping dependence in the other to please.

A redhead slipped a finger into the waistband of the younger's boxers and rubbed his hip bone tentatively. He straddled the other's lap, pushing the younger down. Deidara took a sharp intake as a strong hand trailed down into his garment. Movements were deliberate and sure of themselves. They were soft and caring as if stroking the petals of a rose. To each of them the other was a work of art, perfect in every which way.

Hips were thrust forward and grinded intentionally. Pants could now be heard as their bodies heated up and the movements intensified. They were a masterpiece together. Both knew exactly what to do, what to say to drive the other over the edge.

In the midst of it, positions had flipped and the blonde was kneeling between parted thighs. They had shed the rest of their clothing and could been see looking at the other with eyes of adoration. It was slow at first; it took some time to get used to. Fingernails ran down the back of the taller and teeth drew blood in the joint of the neck. Sasori tensed but let a loving smile plaster his features. He sent a curt nod to the other to continue. Pain subsided to ecstasy as Deidara quickened the pase.

Moans of pleasure filled the room. The throaty voices put heat in even the darkest corners. Passion seeped through the walls and from under the bed. They called the other's name, none too quietly, and radiated in their misty glow.

Sasori let out a scream as Deidara hit his prostate. The passion sent them edge as they came together. Colors swirled and went a blur for moments following. Panting and gasping for air, Deidara rolled off of his lover and looked back into those beautiful eyes. He reached out and took the other in his arms. They exchanged words of love and shared a gentle kiss. Sasori let out one last sigh of content and drifted off, but Deidara stayed awake to watch the redhead in his most peaceful state.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love? Hate? Cookies? Reviews inspire me and make me happy. ) **

**SasorixDeidara is pure awesomeness. I wanted to try to make a more mature fic.**


End file.
